


What's In A Name?

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Twitter Prompt, fluffy fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: Felicity hems and haws over the name change decision.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Alejandra made me do it.  
> Manips are not mine, but I did make the card.

“Ugh. I’ve been staring at this so long it doesn’t even make sense anymore,” Felicity laments, tossing down her notebook and pen onto the coffee table and rubbing her eyes with her fists. Oliver leans over the back of the couch and plants a kiss on the top of her head before handing her a glass of water and joining her. He puts the bowl of popcorn on the table where she and William can both reach it and presses play on the remote so the movie will start. 

“What have you been working on over here?” Oliver asks, reaching for her notebook. She makes a move to snatch it off the table first, but she’s no match for his insane reflexes. He looks down at the page as she buries her face in her hands, blushing, and a grin of amusement overcomes him as he reads it. “It’s like a teenage girl’s diary,” he teases.

“Oh shut up!” she says, grabbing the notebook from him and hitting his shoulder with it.

“Mrs. Felicity Queen,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolls her eyes.

“Or Smoak-Queen. Or Queen-Smoak. I just don’t know. But I need to figure it out because we’ve been married almost a year and I’m running out of time to do this name change and with the news about the company about to go public--”

“It’d probably be a good idea for the CEO to have a last name?” Oliver asks. Felicity points at him and nods.

“Exactly.” 

 

Oliver and Felicity look over the page where she’s practiced each version of the name over and over again. Some in cursive, some in print, some written as though she’s signing the family holiday card with the boys’ names alongside her own. “I just feel like...Queen-Smoak sounds like...Supreme Leader Snoke from Star Wars and Smoak Queen just makes me sound like I’m a Disney princess’s evil stepmother or something.”

Oliver barks out an appreciative laugh and Felicity can’t help but laugh too. William grins ear to ear as well--he’s been doing that more and more lately, it seems--and looks up at them from where he’s seated on the floor in front of them. He shakes his head and nudges Felicity’s knee with his elbow.

“You’re too nice to be an evil stepmother, Felicity,” he tells her sheepishly. Her breath hitches for a moment at that, and her eyes well up with tears.

“That’s so sweet, Will,” she says, ruffling his hair. He shrugs like it’s nothing and turns back to the movie. Felicity leans into Oliver, feeling a bit overcome with emotion, and he rests his cheek on her head and laces their fingers together. The two of them take a moment to appreciate how their wedding rings look next to each other before Oliver speaks again.

“I get it, you know... if you want to just keep your last name,” he says softly. “Don’t feel like you have to change it for me or anything.”

“I know,” she sighs. “But I kind of  _ want _ to change it. Not just for you. But for  _ us _ .”

“Well no matter what you decide, you’ll always be a queen to me,” Oliver says, pressing his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. Felicity sighs and rolls her eyes, smiling.

“You are so cheesy, Mr. Queen.”

“Maybe I’ll go by Mr. Smoak from now on,” he says definitively, winking at her. “How about that?” Felicity giggles and shakes her head at him. 

“You’re ridiculous and I love you,” she tells him. He steals another kiss.

“I love you too.”

“Are you two done being gross yet because I’m trying to watch this,” William deadpans, turning around to look at them. Oliver tries to keep a straight face and fails, and after another round of laughs, the three of them finally settle in to watch the movie. 

 

William is out cold by the time the credits roll, so Oliver carries him to his bed like he weighs next to nothing. At almost 13, however, he is getting a bit big for things like this. Oliver doesn’t mind in the least, especially considering all the years he’d missed in the beginning. He’s thankful for every moment he gets with his son, and more thankful that after the tumultuous start they’d had as a family of three, things are immeasurably better lately. 

By the time he climbs into bed, Felicity is already there, staring at her notebook again and chewing on the end of her pen. It makes Oliver smile as the memory of another chewed pen springs to mind. 

“I know you said you wouldn’t mind if I stayed a Smoak,” she muses, “But I just want us all to match. William said he wanted to add Queen to his name too.”

“It’s up to you,” Oliver insists. “I’m just happy to finally call you my wife.”

“It’s been almost a year, Oliver,” Felicity says. He smiles and captures her lips with his own, delighting in the way she melts into him.

“One down, always to go,” he says. 

 


End file.
